


The One He Trusts

by FrostyQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Pepper & Peter centric, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is Trying Her Best, Pepper is not nice at first, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a disorganized mess, Peter is a real intern, Stab Wound, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but gets better, eventually, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: Pepper didn’t hate Peter, but he was young and inexperienced, always late and disorganized... and Tony was very intent on keeping him there. Pepper simply didn’t see what Tony saw in him… out of all the interns, what was so special about him?She wondered why Tony insisted they keep him.Until she found out why.ORA Pepper & Peter centered fic, because we need more of those.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 806





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper bitterly checked her watch, as frustration filled her stomach. To say that this was getting annoying was an understatement, but even more, the fact that it never seemed to get better made this fact even worse. 

A few weeks ago, Tony himself hired a new intern named Peter Parker, and while he was nice, he was one of the most disorganized and unstructured people she had ever met. The boy was very intelligent, but Pepper couldn’t help but think he was under qualified for this position. Perhaps in a couple of years, when he was college age…

It wasn’t that Pepper disliked Peter, but she didn’t understand why Tony seemed so dead set on keeping him as an intern. The boy could be quite frustrating, but Pepper didn’t dislike him at all. In fact, he seemed like a pretty decent person…

Fifteen minutes after he was supposed to arrive, Peter Parker walked into her office, looking frazzled and worried. Pepper for a moment felt sympathy for the boy, until she crossed her arms on the desk in front of her in annoyance, preparing for any excuse the boy was about to give her. 

“What happened this time, Mr. Parker?” She asked calmly, but failed to mask the annoyance in her voice.

_ Why would I ask that? I don’t want to hear it. _

Peter then started to ramble, “So my teacher released us from class late, right? Anyways, I was like, ‘excuse me, Mr. Harrington, some of us have jobs to get to’ and he took that as me giving him an attitude, so I had to stay a few minutes extra. Then I got to the subway  _ finally _ and-“

“Okay, just try not let this happen again Mr. Parker.” Pepper cut him off, not wanting to hear his whole story. 

Peter nodded, almost  _ ashamed _ , “I truly am sorry, Ms. Potts… it won’t happen again, I promise.”

Pepper tried not to scoff. That’s the third time this week that he “promised” wouldn’t happen again. She had to remind herself that he was just a kid sometimes.

“Your work is on your desk. Please get it done.”

***

Hours pass by, and Pepper is getting ready to leave for the day, when she enters the lab to make sure the interns put all of their equipment away. What she sees makes her blood begin to boil. 

Sitting at one of the lab tables was Peter Parker, working on tinkering on one of his projects. Anger started to boil in her stomach looking at the young boy working over time- which they were going to have to pay him for. 

_ Just what I needed tonight. To stay over time just to babysit this kid. _

“Mr. Parker, what are you still doing here?” Pepper asked, her voice masking the boiling anger she was still feeling.

Peter’s head snapped up as his body jumped, as if he didn’t expect Pepper to be standing there. 

“Ms. Potts… I uh… I thought since I was fifteen minutes late this morning, I could make up for it now.” Peter asked.

Somehow, that only made Pepper more annoyed, “You still should have left forty five minutes ago.”

Peter blinked, as if he didn’t realize the time, causing Pepper to mentally roll her eyes. Of course he did. 

“I-I’m sorry Ms. Potts, I will leave right now.” He stuttered.

So Pepper stood there, watching the boy pack up in a hurry, and she began to feel a bit guilty. From all her years taking care of Tony, Pepper knew what anxiety looked like, and she hoped she didn’t cause this kid to go into a full blown anxiety attack. Nevertheless, he exited the room, not even glancing at Pepper.

“Have a good night Peter.” Pepper said, attempting to be polite.

Peter simply responded with, “You too.” 

Pepper sighed. What was she going to do with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Peter made a vow to make Pepper’s life easier today, and he started by skipping his last period.

It wasn’t difficult- his last period was gym, which was useless anyway, and Coach Wilson rarely gave a shit anyways. He quickly ran out of the building before anyone saw him, and to the train station. He ignored the vibration of his phone as it was undoubtedly Ned asking where the hell he was. Peter ignored it, realizing that his friend would eventually assume his absence to be Spider-Man related anyways.

Once Peter reached the subway, the nerves began to hit him. His hand was shaking so hard at the idea of facing Pepper again- especially after yesterday. Ever since he began the internship, he got the feeling that Pepper didn’t like him very much, which was understandable, but heartbreaking. He saw Tony as a father figure, and so badly wanted to see Pepper as a parental figure as well, but if Pepper didn’t even like him, what was the point?

Minutes passed, when the subway finally stopped and he was at a safe walking distance to Stark Tower, which could be seen billowing over the city. He walked towards the large tower, checking his watch and realizing he had more than enough time to step into the flower shop to get Pepper an “I’m sorry” gift.

***

Peter stepped out, holding a bouquet of Pepper’s flowers, according to Tony. His heart started hammering in excitement- he might actually be  _ early _ today! 

He ran to the tower, showed security his badge, and got in the elevator, as he gulped. There was one flaw in his plan; seeing as how he was earlier than expected, he was still supposed to be in school right now… he sighed. He’d most likely get scolded by Tony when the man notices his time card… he shrugged. 

_ Oh well.  _

He stepped out of the elevator as soon as he reached the right floor, and headed straight to Pepper’s office. Unfortunately, Pepper wasn’t there, so Peter left the flowers on her desk anyways, with a note apologizing for fucking up yesterday.

He then left, and got to work.

***

Tony Stark was a busy man, but there were three things he’d always make time for. First was coffee. Tony was convinced that there was more coffee than blood in his system, which was fine. He practically ran on coffee- and he honestly believed he’d be a bigger asshole if he didn’t have his daily coffee.

Next was his fiancée, Pepper. As short tempered, impatient and stubborn the woman could be, she kept him grounded. Pepper was normally the one who called the man out when he was planning something ridiculous, and the fact that she stayed with him for this long was a miracle. 

Last but not least was Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, and his relationship with the boy was quite interesting. He never expected to become so protective of the boy when they first met; he simply expected him to be a colleague, not family. 

When Tony found out he skipped class to come to work, he was disappointed in the boy, but he would save the scolding for later. Right now, he was heading down to the intern labs to see his favorite intern before he had to leave for a three day business trip that he  _ wasn’t _ excited for.

However, when the man entered the labs, he saw Peter so engrossed in his work, that he didn’t realize the billionaire entered the room. The other interns did however- some stopped what they were doing to stare at Tony, others were so shocked that they dropped their tools, and there were a select few that continued to work but kept glancing at the man in shock. 

When he sat next to Peter though, the boy didn’t even notice, and some of the amazed stares turned into scowls, most likely out of jealousy. Tony gave a light tap on the boy’s shoulder, causing him to jump, nearly throwing his screwdriver across the room.

“Mr-Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?” Peter stuttered.

Tony smirked, “What? Can’t I visit my favorite intern?”

This caused some of the scowls around him to darken, but Tony ignored them, only hoping the boy wouldn’t get made fun of for this. 

“As much as I’d love to hang out, I need to get this done so I can leave on time…” Peter’s voice trailed off.

Tony shook his head, “You already skipped class to come here.”

Peter stopped, mouth open and eyes widened- how the  _ hell _ did he know that? Or at least that’s what Tony believed he was thinking.

“Listen, I get it- I’ve skipped a few classes in my lifetime as well, but you shouldn’t skip class to come here. Understand?” Tony explained. 

Peter sighed, “I had to, or Ms. Potts would be mad at me.”

Tony frowned. Pepper had certainly voiced her concerns of the boy’s tardiness to him a few times, but he never thought it would get to this point. 

“I doubt Pepper would be angry at you for going to class.”

Peter scowled, restarting his work, “It’s not going to class she’s angry about though- it’s being late to work.”

Tony sighed, “Still… if you talked to her-“

“No!”

His exclamation came so abruptly that everyone in the lab briefly stopped working to see what was going on.

_ Nosy fuckers.  _ Tony thought.

Soon enough though, everyone started working again, including Peter, so Tony decided to ask, “Why don’t you want to talk to her?”

Peter glanced at Tony, “Because she doesn’t like me.”

Tony didn’t ignore the pain that shined in the boy’s brown eyes as he said that- as though he was genuinely disappointed in saying that. Tony felt his heart drop when he heard this- did Pepper say that to him?

“What makes you say she doesn’t like you?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged, “She always seems to be annoyed with me, which I get- I’m sort of… a mess.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, “She doesn’t dislike you, Peter… she’s just a very structured individual, which can make disorganization very frustrating for her.” 

Peter nodded, “Yet, she still loves you.”

“Hey! Not nice!” Tony teased, “I mean, you’re not wrong, but that’s not nice!”

Peter laughed and there was a beat of silence between the boy and the man. 

“I’ll talk to Pepper about it, but she doesn’t dislike you, I promise.” Tony told him.

Peter rolled his eyes, “If you say so.”

  
  


***

Later that night, Tony began packing for his trip out of pure boredom- if it wasn’t for the lack of anything to do, he’d most likely wait until the very last moment. Pepper walked in, towel in her hair, raising an eyebrow out her fiancé who was being responsible for once. 

“Packing? Already?” 

Tony shrugged, shoving a shirt into his bag, “Got nothing better to do.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Can you at least fold them?”

“My laundry. I shall do whatever I want with it.”

There was a pause as Pepper pulled out a hair dryer and pajamas, and Tony took a deep breath, as he prepared to speak to Pepper.

“I spoke to Peter today.” 

Pepper nodded, obviously disinterested. “That’s nice.”

“He said you don’t like him.” Tony blurted out. 

Pepper froze, shock and guilt evident on her face, “I never said that!”

Tony shrugged, “He got the impression.”

Pepper sighed, “I don’t dislike him- I barely even know him… but he’s very inexperienced and young. He is very bright for his age, but he has difficulty getting his work done on time-“

“Everyone goes at their own pace, Ms. Potts.” 

Pepper nodded, “I understand that, but I don’t think he was ready for this type of job- it seems like he’s overwhelmed with balancing school and work.”

Tony glared, “Maybe he wouldn’t be if you didn’t get mad at him for being late.”

Pepper gasped, “This is a  _ job _ , Tony! And there are child labor laws that we need to follow- he can’t work past a certain time because he’s  _ fifteen _ .”

Tony shrugged, “I’m just saying- fifteen minutes isn’t that long to be late by-“

“Maybe not  _ to you  _ because you’re at least 30 minutes late to everything!” Pepper snapped.

“As I said, not that bad.”

Pepper sighed, “Just tell me why you hired him, Tony? We never hire high school students- and there’s _ reasons _ for that.”

Tony considered telling her, only to realize that telling her would reveal Peter was Spider-Man- and that wasn’t his secret to tell. 

“He’s a  _ special _ high school student.”

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony’s vague statement.

“I still think we should wait until he’s older and out of high school.” Pepper told him.

Tony laughed bitterly, “If you got to know him, you’d change your mind.”

Pepper sighed, “I’ll try...”

Tony hummed, “Perhaps you should wait until after I get back- he’s pretty intimidated by you.”

Pepper shook her head.  _ Why is Tony so attached to this kid? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, sorry, Pepper is still a bit of an asshole, but she will begin to improve next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Tony had left for his business trip, practically leaving Pepper in the tower alone. Bruce was there, but he was on a different floor, and the interns, of course, came by during the day, but she wasn’t necessarily friends with anyone.

In a way, it was nice, being the only one there, but also lonely. As annoying as Tony could be, she definitely missed him, his flaws and all. 

Pepper spent the night sitting on the sofa, watching television, and trying her best not to fall asleep. She didn’t even  _ know _ what was on right now, but she didn’t care, because she wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes began to flutter shut, and her consciousness began to leave her body, when…

_ CRASH! _

She heard glass break from the other room, and she jolted awake, gaining back all her awareness. Did someone break in? How did they reach this high? Was it Bruce?

Her skin tightened around her bones, and her heart began racing in panic. She heard footsteps, and she heard whoever it was begin to stumble. Reaching for the remote, Pepper flicked off what she was watching and listened closer, wielding a kitchen knife that was on the table in front of her.

As she crept closer to the kitchen, she heard breathing,  _ loud _ breathing. She got closer and closer, until she was by the door… and then..

“Mr. Stark? Are you here?”

Pepper froze. She recognized that voice.

It was Peter Parker, sounding exhausted and causing Pepper to become both confused and angry. Was the boy lost? Why the hell was here at eleven at night? Wouldn’t his guardian be worried? Pepper sighed, entering the kitchen, unafraid, but angry that he didn’t call first.

“Mr. Parker-“

Pepper froze at the sight she saw, fear filling her veins. Peter Parker was sitting on the floor, blood seeping through his white shirt as his right hand laid across his wound. Pepper quickly rushed to the bleeding boy, and laid the boy down, grabbing the paper towels from the counter to press on his wound- due to the lack of anything else around. 

“Parker, what the hell?!” 

Peter looked guilty, “I’m sorry for bleeding all over your floor- I was just looking for Mr. Stark.”

Pepper took deep breaths in and out. It seemed as though the boy believed she was angry with him instead of worried and confused. It was understandable- Pepper was rather stern with the boy at work, but they weren’t at work.

“Tony is at a meeting in DC, and I don’t care about the floor.” Pepper told him. 

“Oh well, I guess I could fix it by myself-“ Peter began to sit up, only to push him back down.

“No, don’t. FRIDAY? Call Bruce.” Pepper said, turning back to Peter, “Tell me what happened.”

Peter then began to ramble, “So I went to the gas station to get a candy bar for me and to buy Aunt May a cake as a surprise- but there was this man, and he had a knife, and he was threatening to kill this one dude for money? Well I couldn’t just stand by and let him, so I pushed him out of the way and anyways, I got stabbed.”

It honestly worried Pepper how casually the boy was talking about it- like him getting stabbed was a  _ normal _ occurrence. Pepper still didn’t understand why he came straight here, but she pulled out her phone.

“What’re-what’re you doing?” Peter asked.

“Calling an ambulance.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “No no no, don’t do that.”

Pepper raised his eyes. Was he afraid of hospitals?

“Peter, you’ve been stabbed, you need to see a doctor-“

Peter shook his head, “I can’t see a doctor… not ones at the hospital, at least.”

“Why not?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed at her, “Tony hasn’t told you yet?”

“Told me what?”

What the hell was Tony keeping from her? She tried to keep calm, but it was difficult when Tony withheld information from her- especially information that could determine whether or not this boy lives or dies. Peter was already losing consciousness, and it seemed like he was hesitant to answer her. 

“Peter?” She softly prompted.

“Oh, I’m Spider-Man.” He answered.

It took a moment for his comment to register, but when it did, she  _ understood _ . Why he couldn’t go to a hospital… why Tony was so concerned about keeping him close. She was pissed. Not at Peter though- at Tony for pulling a fifteen year old kid into a world like this.

“Bruce is on his way… and we can call Helen Cho when he gets here…” Pepper simply said.

Peter blinked, “You aren’t surprised?”

Pepper sighed, “Tony does a lot of stupid things… I just wish he would have thought before endangering someone else’s life like this.”

Peter shook his head, “It’s not Mr. Stark’s fault.”

Before Pepper could argue, Bruce walked in, and immediately caught sight of the stabbed teenager on the floor. His eyes widened in fear, as he gave a big sigh.

“Peter, we’ve told you to start calling us if you get hurt.”

Pepper glared, “You knew?”

Bruce fearfully avoided the question, as he leaned over to pick Peter up. He looked at Pepper.

“Helen is going to be pissed about having to come over so quickly, but I can stabilize him until then.” Bruce said. 

He then left, leaving Pepper standing there thinking:  _ What the hell? _


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper’s fingers tapped against the armrests of the chair she was sitting in, as she waited for Helen Cho to get done with whatever she was doing with Peter. As expected, the woman was not excited about getting called into work so late, but Pepper had promised her extra pay, and Helen apparently really liked Peter, meaning they had met before. 

Bruce entered the room, and sat next to Pepper, “I called his aunt. She’s on her way.”

Pepper nodded, biting back any foul words she wanted to say to Bruce- whatever anger she had over a fifteen year old putting himself in dangerous situations should be reserved for Tony. She didn’t know Bruce that well, but Tony made it clear that Peter Parker-  _ and Spider-Man _ \- were his responsibility. 

Pepper was worried about the boy- sure, he was extremely scatterbrained and disorganized at work, but he was just a kid. The thought of his childhood being taken away for the sake of being a superhero didn’t settle well in her stomach. 

Her phone began to ring, and Tony’s face appeared on the screen, as she took a deep breath. Now was the time to get out all her pent up anger. She pressed the  _ accept  _ button, and held the phone to her ear.

“Anthony Edward Stark, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Pepper snapped.

“Well  _ hello _ my lovely fiancée, whatever did I do now?” Tony’s voice came out sarcastic and tired. 

“Hmm… I don’t know… you put a  _ fifteen year old boy  _ in a life that  _ you yourself _ are sometimes barely equipped to handle.” Pepper snapped.

Tony sighed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Pepper, but I’m exhausted-“

“I know Peter Parker is Spider-Man.”

There was a pause on the other end, as the two remained silent… Pepper was still seething in anger, trying her best to stay calm and failing.

“How did you find out?”

“How did I find out?!  _ That’s _ your response?!” Pepper shrieked. 

“What do you expect me to say?!” Tony snapped back.

“I want to understand why you thought this was a good idea!” Pepper snapped. 

There was another pause. Perhaps Tony was processing how much trouble he was in, or maybe he was calculating his next response. Either way, it was getting on Pepper’s nerves. 

“Tony!”

“It wasn’t my idea to begin with… he was already doing it before I met him, and he would keep doing it regardless of what I say… I’m just trying to give him a safer way of doing it!” Tony argued back.

“Safer how? As far as  _ I _ know, he came into the tower because someone stabbed him, only for me to learn that this wasn’t a first-time thing!” Pepper seethed. 

“Peter got stabbed?! Is he okay?” Tony’s voice was now soft and worried.

“He just got stabbed, what the fuck do you think?” 

“Pep, I know this looks bad, but the kid has super healing. It works, but he comes to the tower in case it doesn’t. Stab wounds are usually a different story, but if he’s getting help from Helen, then he should be fine.” Tony assured her. 

Pepper took a deep breath, finally being able to process everything. At least she could sleep better, knowing the kid was going to be okay…

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She demanded. 

“Because you’re not a huge fan of the boy in the first place, and it’s not really my place to tell.” Tony simply stated.

_ Ouch.  _ That hurt, but it was most definitely warranted… Peter was nothing like her when it comes to work. He was scatterbrained, innovative and messy, while Pepper was structured, unoriginal and clean. In many ways, Pepper didn’t understand Peter- and she assumed that it would be the same way the other way around. However, realization hit Pepper, as she spoke to Tony.

Peter reminded her of the man… self-sacrificial, impulsive and creative… of course Peter was his own person as well, but she was starting to see what Tony saw in him. Tony saw  _ himself. _

“I’m on my way back.” Tony announced over the phone.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Tony,  _ no,  _ you can’t skip out on this conference-“

“I already went one day. Didn’t like it. I’m coming home.” 

“That’s not how that wor-“

“My kid is hurt. I’m coming home.”

_ My kid.  _ Pepper let that process in her mind, as she waited for Peter’s aunt.

***

May Parker apparently knew about her nephew’s secret identity as well, but she also seemed fiercely protective of the teen. She kept asking Bruce if he’d woken up, and she had taken time off work to be here. Pepper only knew May for a few minutes, but she already admired her.

“That kid, I swear.” May shook her head. 

Pepper nodded, “It can’t be easy…”

May looked down at her shaking fingers, sadly. “He is just so damn stupid sometimes- he puts everyone before himself… and I love him for that, but it gives me a heart attack every other week.”

“You raised him well.”

May smiled, “Thank you. I just wish I could get him to understand that his needs have to come first too.”

Helen Cho came out, “Peter is awake.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter didn’t remember passing out, but he woke up in the medical wing of the building, Helen Cho was standing over him. Before he recalled the previous events, he couldn’t help but think,  _ Dammit? Again?  _ Then he remembered crashing into Stark Tower, selfishly, Pepper walking in, and a wave of guilt crashed into him.

_ I keep giving her reasons to dislike me.  _

But then, he remembered the look on her face before Bruce came- she didn’t look angry. She looked  _ worried _ and  _ confused.  _ He didn’t understand why- she barely knew him. They only knew each other at work only- and Pepper didn’t even like him  _ there _ . 

Helen Cho finally spoke, “You gave everyone quite the scare.” she stated. “Again.”

Peter groaned when she said  _ again _ . It sucks that shit like this has become a normal thing, yet, there they were. He muttered a thank you to Helen, as she checked his vitals. He didn’t even pay close enough attention to notice that Helen left the room to get the others, until May, Pepper and Bruce came in.

May was first, running in, lightly wrapping her arms around him, before pulling back, glaring at him. “Peter Benjamin Parker, stop  _ scaring _ me like this!”

Peter winced a little, but nodded at his aunt.  _ Fair enough. _

Bruce spoke to Dr. Cho, who explained to him what needed to be done. Peter’s eyes then traveled to Pepper, who smiled at him gently. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Peter.”

Peter was as well. 

***

After a few hours, Dr. Cho went home and Bruce left to start on other work he had neglected. This left Peter, May and Pepper alone in the room together. May and Pepper made conversation a little bit, but Peter didn’t really listen in, until May got up.

“I’m going to get something to eat. Do either of you want anything?” May asked, as she got up.

Pepper shook her head. 

“No thanks, May.” Peter answered. 

With that, May left the room, leaving Peter and Pepper sitting awkwardly in the room together. For a moment, neither of them spoke to each other- what were they supposed to say? 

Nevertheless, Peter spoke first.

“Look, Ms. Potts… I’m sorry for wasting your time with this.” 

Pepper’s eyes widened, “Peter you  _ could have died.  _ Saving you wasn’t a waste of time!”

Peter looked down. “I know… it’s just… I know you dislike me and all.”

Pepper pursed her lips, before saying softly, “I never said I disliked you.”

Peter shook his head, “You didn’t have to.”

Pepper felt her heart fall. 

“I don’t dislike you, Peter-“

“I understand, I’m messy, disorganized, lose track of time easily, and I make stupid decisions on the daily-“ Peter listed off.

_ Like Tony. _

“You’re also very bright for your age, can figure out problems some of our older interns can’t and you’re probably one of the most open minded and selfless people I’ve met.” Pepper finished.

Peter and Pepper stayed silent, as Peter let her words seep into his brain. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, though.” Pepper told him. “I just didn’t understand… but now I do.”

“It’s fine-“

“No it’s not Peter! I shouldn’t have judged you the way that I had, and I apologize.” Pepper told him.

Peter sighed, “If you want, I could resign my-“

“No.”

“But I can be frustrating-“

“I said no.”

“I-“

Pepper glared, “Peter, what did I just say?”

“Sorry.”

The door then opened, and walking in was Aunt May and…. Tony? 

May carried a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, while Tony looked like he just got there. He looked exhausted, wearing a black tuxedo and tie, and he was holding a suitcase. He looked at Peter through his tinted glasses, but gave a small, tired smile, as he took them off. 

“Mr. Stark!” 

Tony gave the young boy a warm embrace and looked at Peter, as his eyes narrowed sternly. “Never do that again, you hear me?”

Peter nodded, knowing full well that this wasn’t going to be the last time.

***

Pepper gave Peter the next few days of work off, thinking he’d need it after getting stabbed. Peter tried to tell her he didn’t, but Pepper kept insisting to the point May told him to stay home. 

When he did eventually come in, Pepper greeted him with a smile, something she rarely did before. When Peter submitted his card, Pepper called out.

“Actually, Peter? Can you work in here today?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m sorry I didn’t post yesterday... I was busy.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed... I am working on other projects. I’ll be posting my next chapter for “Drifting Away” soon, and I will also be starting a Ned centered story soon. Anyways, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper doesn’t know Peter is Spider-Man yet.


End file.
